


Comfortember 21: Hugs

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Rebecca Catalina well be the first to tell you, Riza's team is almost entirely made up of reluctant huggers.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Heymans Breda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 21: Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same continuity as most of my other Comfortember pieces, wherein Breda/Havoc/Hawkeye/Catalina were all friends as cadets, and after the promised day, Rebecca quits the military and opens a bar.

Rebecca Catalina well be the first to tell you, Riza's team is almost entirely made up of reluctant huggers. Oh, Jean's great, he definitely brings the average up, but the rest of em? Pathetic. You hug them and they lock up like a prey mammal. They hug you? Fat chance, but if you cajole em into it, it’s stiff and from the side.   


But here's a secret: Breda actually gives _the best_ hugs. Top shelf, platinum level hugs. But you gotta earn em.

You gotta earn his trust by getting drunk with him as cadets, sharing the risk of getting caught. You gotta earn his respect by being damn good at your job. Earn his sympathy by being a great girl for his best friend, but somehow not quite good enough. Save his ass with a surprise ammo drop. Stand next to him when his best friend learns to walk again.   


And even after all that, you gotta catch him alone.

But then, THEN, in the small hours of the night, when you’re closing down the bar and he sticks around, and you find yourself waxing poetic about your new life, how _proud_ you are of this thing you’ve built, how relieved to put the military behind you, to not have to kill anyone ever again, how much it means to finally be independent, free from needing a man’s financial support--  


THEN he will wrap his arms around you and pull you to his chest, and he's so strong and so soft, and so much bigger than you, his arms envelop your back and you can't get your arms all the way around him but you do your best, and he'll hold you while you start to cry, whether from relief or joy or the weight of everything you’ve endured or maybe just how good it feels to be so completely, surprisingly _safe_ ,   


and if you strain your ears,   


you'll hear him say he's proud of you.   



End file.
